


Awakening

by Achievelandia



Series: Youtuber Prompts Series [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awoken!Gavin - Freeform, Gen, I'm making shit up about Destiny, It's just a short thing, Origin Story, Prince!Gavin, destiny au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Gavin left his people to roam the stars in defence of the Traveller. He takes time on his journey to reflect on his birth, and the scars it left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was _"I am with you. Always."_

_I remember **everything** about the day I was born — I still bear the scars._

His mother’s words echoed through his mind as he made his way to the Vestian Outpost. He was among a wave of Guardians making their way there to assist the Awoken at the Queen’s request, but he was not like the others. He and the Queen were much alike, in more than just the fact that they still remembered their birth, still bore the scars. With his Ghost piloting his ship he allowed himself to slip into his memories, returning to that day.

* * *

They had simply been trying to escape. He was among the wave of humans running from the Darkness, following the theory that the edges of space would be safe, assuming the far reaches of their solar system would be somewhere that the Darkness could not reach. They hadn’t known then that there was nowhere that the Darkness could not reach. They did not understand that it was their responsibility to push the Darkness back, to be the Light upon which the wave of Darkness broke. So they fled to the farthest reaches of space, further than man had been before. They did not find solace in the distance from their home world, however, they simply found more death. More Darkness.

The Traveller’s last act had been to create the Ghosts, that was well documented. What was not well documented was its penultimate act to push the Darkness back, to create a window of Light, with Earth at its heart. To do this the Traveller turned its life essence into a weapon, an ocean of Light that crashed over the solar system and beyond. When this ocean hit the farthest reaches of space, as it touched those who had been corrupted by the Darkness in their attempts to escape… 

He felt it, like the weight of the sea, crushing him. He knew that he had taken the Darkness into his heart, they all had. Their society had become drifters, hidden in the border between the Darkness and the Light — it had been decades since their first attempts to flee, he had lost track of the days without the revolutions of the sun to accompany him. The creep of the Darkness had been slow but it had eventually consumed them all, rotting their hearts until all they could do was cling to each other and hope… pray for some kind of redemption. Their mothers had become their Queens, his own due to take the mantle shortly after the cataclysm that shook their people to the core.

When the Traveller’s Light reached him he knew that if he ever awoke things would be different, forever changed by their saviour’s penultimate act. The pain was unimaginable. His skin burned, his heart felt fit to burst and his eyes saw nothing but the searing Light. It was cleansing, but that did not mean he would survive. The Traveller ripped the Darkness from him, leaving him empty, dying. His crew, his family, his friends — they were all going through the same thing as him, feeling the burning power of the Traveller tearing at their insides. 

He was not sure that the Darkness was truly his enemy, it had sustained him as well as the Light, but he feared that by taking it into his heart his people had beckoned their own doom. As it left him he found himself thankful that whatever the consequences of the Traveller’s cleansing, at least his people would endure, free of the temptation that the Darkness presented.

When he awoke beside his mother he knew that he was changed. They were saved and somehow he knew that the Traveller was dead. As his uncle pulled him to his feet and he saw what his family had become, he knew that he was as changed as them. His skin glowed with the Light of the Traveller, translucent and faintly purple. 

“Gavin.”

He had dashed to the closest reflective surface he could think of and he remembered clearly what he thought upon seeing himself for the first time. He glowed. His whole body radiated a soft, undulating lilac glow, as if the Light was simply waiting to burst free of the confines of his skin. His face, however, bore marks that he did not recognise. Scars framed his brows, darkened, dull grey marks that were ugly to his luminescent golden eyes. These were the very same marks that he now took as reminders of his birth, and proudly displayed with paint that matched his eyes, as many of his brethren did. It was a reminder of his home. When he had left the outpost for the first time, when his Ghost had found him and beckoned him to the Last City — he had not been alone, one other Awoken had been chosen with him, they were the first to be taken from the Reef — his paint and his ship were the only things that he was able to keep. Those and his mother’s words…

_“I am with you, my son. Always.”_

As a result of their Awakening his people shared a deep connection, the Darkness that lingered within them transformed into a sense, a constant feeling in the back of their mind. If he really tried, if he concentrated and looked past the calm, he could always find her.

* * *

He was pulled from his memories by his Ghost announcing that they had arrived and it was time to Transmat him onto the station. He was home, for the first time in many years. Taking a deep breath, he confirmed that he was ready. Landing on the station was surreal, though not a surreal as kneeling before his Queen.

“Mother.”

“Gavin Free.” The matriarch stood, gazing down at the man before her, for he was a man now, “You’ve grown, my son.”

The young Hunter let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, “It’s good to be home, if only for a moment or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr about this trash: [SparkeyScene](https://sparkeyscene.tumblr.com)


End file.
